


Рикошет

by Melis_Ash



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это начинается неподалеку от Стамбула, в тот момент, когда Ив Манипенни нажимает на спусковой крючок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рикошет

Это начинается неподалеку от Стамбула, в тот момент, когда Ив Манипенни нажимает на спусковой крючок. Не самый подходящий момент для начала романтического увлечения, поначалу Ив вообще не воспринимает это как точку отсчета чего-либо, кроме возможного конца её карьеры: если не увольнение, так перевод на работу с бумажками, что-нибудь совсем унылое, малозначимое, словом, совсем не то, о чем она мечтала, когда устраивалась на работу в МИ-6. Неприятная перспектива, но в первый момент это Ив даже не слишком беспокоит. Психолог сказал бы, что это шок, защитная реакция психики, еще что-нибудь умное. К слову, потом психолог, к которому её направили, так и сказал, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте.  
Ив выглядит спокойной, когда пишет отчет сразу после истории в Стамбуле. Ей даже удается сохранять самообладание, отвечая на бесчисленные вопросы, когда разбирают детали происшедшего. Не каждый день один агент МИ-6 убивает другого на совместном задании, и уж тем более, не каждый день похищают диск с засекреченными данными, так что количество шума вокруг этого совершенно предсказуемо. Ив старается отвечать спокойно, подробно. Да, приказ ей отдавала лично М, проинформированная перед этим об условиях для стрельбы. Конечно, надо было лучше целиться, думает Ив, вспоминая мечущиеся на перекрестье прицела фигуры, но формально ей не в чем себя упрекнуть  
У Ив имеется подозрение, что М с удовольствием вышвырнула бы её вон, будь это вопрос сугубо личного свойства, но личным чувствам в их работе не место. Так принято считать, по крайней мере.  
На мемориальной доске с именами погибших агентов становится одним именем больше, а Ив вынужденно меняет профиль деятельности и каждый день ходит по коридорам здания на Воксхолл-кросс. Она еще может пригодиться, чтобы по второму кругу отвечать на все те же вопросы.  
Ив старается не делать из происходящего трагедии и смотреть на ситуацию позитивно — всегда есть худшие варианты. Её не уволили, только временно отстранили, она вообще могла словить пулю от того типа, за которым Бонд гнался в Стамбуле. Её собственное положение куда лучше ситуации, в которой оказалась М после пропажи диска. В конце концов, именно она отдала тогда приказ стрелять. Некролог Бонда, насколько знала Ив, тоже писала она.  
Когда кабинет М разносит взрывом, и МИ-6 переезжает в другое здание, Ив испытывает облегчение — больше не надо ходить мимо чертовой мемориальной доски.  
А потом Бонд возращается, живой и почти здоровый. Ему, пожалуй, не помешало бы еще подлечиться после ранения, да и нервы у него по слухам начинают сдавать, но это все еще Джеймс Бонд, самоуверенный (по крайней мере, внешне) любимец М, и, встречая его впервые после Стамбула, Ив чувствует себя... странно. Она шутит и старается делать вид, что ничего страшного не случилось, и ей вовсе не неловко, и это даже почти правда. Бонд ведь жив, а основное чувство, которое испытывает Ив неловкостью не назовешь. Это как музыкальная нота, которая вибрирует в воздухе или электрический разряд, оно отдается в кончиках пальцев, ей кажется — если она прикоснется к Бонду, он непременно почувствует. Поэтому она улыбается, флиртует, но так и не подает ему руку.  
Потом, в отеле в Макао, Ив стоит перед Бондом на коленях на полу с опасной бритвой в руке, и у неё чувство, что она балансирует на канате на большой высоте (Ив Манипенни всегда любила риск).  
Она успела всё разложить по полочкам и проанализировать, пока летела сюда. Возможно, это была такая попытка заставить Ив извиниться — послать её к Бонду вместо Кью. Женщины, которые оказываются с Джеймсом Бондом наедине в номере отеля, имеют все шансы переспать с ним, на этот счёт у него совершенно определенная репутация в МИ-6. Она это прекрасно знает, и всё же бездна заманчиво подмигивает ей, и Ив нравится перспектива падения . Потом взгляд Бонда опускается в вырез её блузки — ему наверняка виден лифчик, и Ив представляет себя номером таким-то в списке постельных (говорить «любовных» как-то неуместно) побед мистера Бонда. «Нет». Просто нет.  
Самое странное, что ничего не меняется, когда они минуют эту точку, в которой у них не случилось секса. Разве что, с удивлением понимает Ив, становится как-то легче. Вопрос закрыт, флирт теперь — просто безобидная часть игры, в которую они продолжают играть. Бонд отпускает шуточки, Ив отвечает тем же. Они похожи на два корабля, движущихся параллельными курсами.  
Ив устраивает это отсутствие отношений между ними. У неё есть нормальная жизнь, квартира в Лондоне, и бойфренд по имени Марк. Он юрист, и тоже всё время занят. Они встречаются уже больше года, когда он предлагает ей выйти за него замуж. У Ив снова возникает чувство, будто она идет по канату. Только риск не кружит голову в этот раз.  
— Прости, но — нет, — отвечает она. — Наверное, я не готова.  
Вскоре после этого они перестают видеться.

***

— Сколько человек убили сегодня, мисс Манипенни? — шутит Бонд, являясь к Мэллори для отчета.  
— Пока ни одного. Но близка к этому. Не одолжите вашу лицензию на убийство, 007? — отвечает Ив, окидывая выразительным взглядом кипу документов на столе.


End file.
